Into Their Arms
by ManyNamesMember
Summary: When 2 new step-twins move to Japan and don't fall prone to the host clubs charm it turns everyone's world upside down.  Most likely better than summery  Rated T but most likely could fall into K rating. Hikaru x OC and Kaoru x OC
1. Moving Part 1

"I told you we should have sailed!" I yelled clutching my churning stomach. "You know that being so high off the ground makes me feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Yeah but I get sea sick," my best friend in the whole world, not to mention my twin by marriage, Lenny said, " Plus flying is faster, which means you will have less misery than I would have if we had sailed." Man, I forget how good Lenny is at countering me. You see Lenny and I were brought together by fate. We are different yet the same. It's funny we even look like we could be biologically related. Both of us love to have fun; though I'm more a prankster than anything so I'm more immature. She is younger but so what it's only by an hour. Even though we aren't technically related we are still really protective of each other. "So stop complaining and sit down Taki," Lenny commanded flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulder and sitting down in the aisle seat.

"Lenny, get in the window seat unless you _want_ me to puke on you," I said glaring at her for forcing me 1) to get on this death trap and 2) to give up our first class seats to our parents. She stuck her tongue out and scooted over to the window seat. "Humph," was all I managed before the plane rocked for a fraction of a second and sent me fleeing into the seat and hanging onto Lenny. She looks at my shining green eyes that were glazed with fear and shakes her head. As she mutters something about me being a baby I look around the plane longing to be in those first class seats my step-mom and my dad were in. I sighed and started to think about the place we were going. It seemed like a dream. My dad's job transferred him to Japan and now we were moving from our lovely home in Athens, Greece to a manor that my dad's boss had given us.

"So you as excited as I am about moving to Japan?" Lenny said probably trying to get my mind off the fact that we are over 10,000 feet in the air. "I mean a new school, new house, new people, and a new language for crying out loud!" she said with enthusiasm.

"If your goal was to a)get my mind off the plane or b) to get me psyched about this, then you are an epic failure but if it was c) make me nervous about anything that I can come up with, job well done," I replied sourly. To put this simply, I don't do well with change. It makes me nervous and tears up my stomach, and that is the last thing I needed while on this plane that is already making me feel sick. Lenny patted my back. She knew how I felt about huge changes like this. Sure I was looking forward to Japan but I felt like it should be like a vacation not a we-will-be-here-for-quite-some-time type of trip. Friends for me are hard to come by. I tend to just play with them for awhile then get bored and move on so leaving those friends I did have back in Athens was starting to get me down. "Well this is going to be a long flight so I'm gonna try and get some sleep," I said rolling over onto my side and putting my head on Lenny's shoulder, which at this point was a pretty good pillow. _Night Lenny, and bye-bye my wonderful Greece._

Lenny POV

"I hope she adjusts to this better than she did when her dad married my mom," I whispered under my breath as my step twin went to sleep on my shoulder. It seemed like only yesterday that we where strangers to each other.

_Flashback_

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"Hi! I'm Lenny," Lenny had said with a giant smile running from ear to ear. She was excited that her mom and married someone with a girl her age. They were going to have so much fun together.

"Hi," Taki replied from the ground were she was playing with some Lego's. She didn't even look up from her little building to see this new girl. _Why did Daddy go and find someone to help us. We don't need help. We are fine alone with it being just the two of us._ Taki frowned and kept stacking the blocks in a type of spiral pattern that she had worked hard to figure out.

The girls were both 7 when they first met. They both had their birthday on May 5, 1995. And they both had long auburn hair, shining green eyes, and were the same height. The only difference between the two was that Lenny's hair was wavy and held up in a pony-tail while Taki's was flat as a board and down to her mid-back. When their parents saw them together it was as if they were birth twins rather than step ones.

_End Flashback_

_Back to Lenny POV_

_She was so bitter when I first met her, but after a few tries we found something in common and became best friends not to mention twins. _I thought as I looked at my step-twin. _So much has changed yet nothing has changed at the same time._ I think as I lay my head on top of hers and fall asleep too.

_The Next Morning_

_Taki POV_

The first thing I remember when I woke up was the fact that there was a dead weight on top of my head. Sighing, I carefully wiggle my left hand between my head and Lenny's and ever so slightly lift her head up. I slide my head out and place her head on my shoulder._ What time is it?_ I thought trying to see my watch, but it must have been late since all the lights were out. Shrugging with one shoulder, I attempt to find my iPod from my carry-on bag which was a challenge since it was under my seat and I had Lenny's head on my shoulder.

After nearly dropping Lenny four times I manage to drag out my iPod. Sighing in relief I put in the earplugs and pushed play. I had to push the seek button several times to get to the music which was after all the Japanese lessons we had downloaded onto it. Greek music flooded into my ears. I smiled, finally something that is familiar. "To think once we touch down I'll have to carry around this thing to listen to all the songs I like," I muttered to myself then started to hum the melody and pat the rhythm of a song on my lap. Lenny always had said I would make a good musician if I put my mind to it. I might actually try now that we are in a strange new place, who knows she might be right. Starting to think about what instrument I might like to play I started to doze off again. Softly placing my head on top of Lenny's I let my eyes close and let the tune of the music lull me to sleep. _Who knows, maybe it won't be ALL bad._


	2. Arriving

**Hi! This is my first story ever so if you would don't flame, please. I only posted this because of Emily-Emilie-Fralts. So special thanks to them! I don't own Ouran. But Lenny and Taki are all mine!**

I was jolted awake when Lenny, unbeknownst to her that I was now on top, sat up. Gracefully falling half-way out of my seat I face planted the seat in front of me, much to Lenny's enjoyment. As I sat back up in my seat she broke out laughing, I glared at her. "So you think that's funny, do you?" I asked as I swatted the back of her head with so much force that it sent her face-planting into the seat in front of her. Now I was the one laughing and she was glaring. "Come on let's go see if we can swipe some of mom and dad's _first-class_ breakfast," I said still giggling to myself. As I got up I quickly gripped the seat again remembering that we weren't on solid ground.

"You are such a scaredy cat Taki," Lenny said as she slid around me and grabbed my free arm. She quickly dragged me all the way to the first-class section of the plane and then dropped me onto the floor to get first crack at our parents' food. Quickly I got up and made my way over to our parents' seats. Lenny was already digging into the food on Mom's tray so I decided to help myself to Dad's. Shoving as much food into my mouth as possible, I ate then tried to escape back to the safety of our seats. Lenny was _not _about to let that happen. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked grabbing hold of my shirt.

"Back to the safety of our seats," I replied trying to pry her hand off my shirt. After a few seconds I realized it was hopeless, her grip was to strong, and she was to determined to keep me here. "Fine," I whimpered. She rolled her eyes, let go of my shirt, told me to stay put, and continued to stuff her face. _I swear that girl is a bottomless pit!_ I thought as I slyly scooted my way back to our seats. Once I was a good three rows back I stood up and ran knowing I could easily out-run Lenny. Landing back in my seat, I took my iPod back out and started to listen to my playlist as if I had never left. A smirk played onto my lips as Lenny approached the seats again with obvious frustration on her face. My smirk changed to a grin as I put up a peace sign and giggled. She shook her head and slid into the seat next to me. Plucking and ear phone out of my ear she started listening to my iPod as well. I looked at her and she shrugged.

"What? I like this song," she made up the excuse. I sighed and got re-absorbed into the music, focusing on the bass notes, slowly swapping the bass part for the guitar and changing it so it fit better. The song started to take a new rhythm, beat, melody, and tempo as my mind experimented with the song. Lenny stared at me as I started beating my new version of the song on my legs and humming it as well. "Um, Taki are you okay? That isn't what this song sounds like," she asked concerned that I was 'messing up' the song. I just looked at her and smiled as I continued my little song. She shook her head and tried to tune me out. "Must be a Taki thing," she muttered as she pulled out a book and started to read. I shrugged and started to daydream.

A Few Hours Later

*"Pdse Ha So Rjopd Atsd Psgrg?" Lenny asked finally getting bored with her magazine. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew she was trying to get me to give her my game but I was not giving it up.

"In a few hours, now entertain yourself!" I said taking my games out of my bag and started playing them myself. * "Houtteoiteyo," she added pushing the play button to start her game. _Luckily we only have a couple of hours left on this thing. I think I can make it that long._

I was sadly mistaken. As soon as I let my guard down, Lenny swiped the game system right out of my hands and started playing with a wicked grin running from ear to ear. I scoffed and grabbed it back. Then she grabbed it, and I grabbed it. It went like this for a good three minutes. Until Lenny swiped it, got out of her seat, ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. I stared in amazement that she had gotten there so fast. _Apparently, Lenny is only fast when she sees it fit._ I thought shaking my head in disbelief. I sighed and reached under Lenny's seat and got her game system out. _Why didn't she just get hers? I would have been so much easier._ I laughed and started to play.

Thirty minutes later Lenny was forced back into her seat because a really heavy set-guy (to put it nicely) had to go, really bad. When she saw the game in my hands she was shocked. I looked up and said, "Forget you had one of your own, did you?" and looked up a giant smirk on my face. She sat down and pouted._ She really did forget she brought hers on the plain._ I thought shaking my head and turning back to the level I was on, that was really hard. *"Kurousuru," I said as I lost my second to last life.

Hours passed. Lenny and I were still just playing our games, reading, listening to music, or just plain talking. We didn't notice that it was time to land until the voice on the intercom said to fasten you seat belts. We looked at each other and smiled. Lenny looked out her window. Tokyo was coming into view. "Taki, we're here. I can see it," she said in aw.

"Good for you," I said not wanting to look. We fastened out seat belts and started to pack up our carry on stuff. *"Atsd Eimai Atsd," Taki said in Greek, * "Atta," she spoke the Japanese word knowing this was going to be her language for the time being.

Pdse Ha So Rjopd Atsd Psgrg roughly translated is Greek for "When will this flight end (if I translated it wrong I need some help cause translating Greek alphabet to English one is hard)

Atsd Eimai Atsd again this might be wrong. But I think it means 'This is it' in Greek

Houtteoiteyo means "leave me alone!" in Japanese. Taki enjoys mixing her languages up and confusing people.

Kurousuru is Japanese for having a hard time.

Atta means here it is in Japanese


End file.
